Creatures
This section describes creatures encountered by the party. It includes information the party either knows or has learned in the course of their adventures. The DM reserves the right to alter any creature statistics, abilities, culture, or habits from the standards given in the D&D product line. Players are warned to metagame at their own risk! Creature List Baneberry Trumpeters and Baneberry Zombies Baneberry trumpeters are genetically crafted plants. Their base stock is that of the common trumpeter vine, but the rootstock has been spliced with Dark Continent dart flowers and the poisonous baneberry. The result is a plant that bears a cone flower, a flower that shoots out poisonous darts. The darts put victims to sleep. If they are left sleeping without being treated, they will turn into baneberry zombies, a creature that resembles a traditional undead zombie but is really a plant/human hybrid who can also spread the baneberry poison. Appearances: * "Our Zombies are Certified Organic" Dryads Dryads are fey creatures that inhabit trees in secluded glades. They are protectors of their glades, and are seen as leaders by other fey creatures as well as the animals in the area. A female dryad is known to live in the woods, along the river, to the northeast of Ag-Rakade. Appearances: * "Things That Go :Bump: in the Daylight" Fey Creatures Many small, winged, fey creatures live in the woods along the river, to the northeast of Ag-Rakade. They are inquisitive and will approach anyone who appears to be non-threatening, but they will defend themselves with small spears, swords, or bows if threatened. Some can cast spells as well. Appearances: * "Things That Go :Bump: in the Daylight" Golem, Brush Brush golems are animated constructs made of sticks and dead brush. They are typically used as guardians of shrines, temples, and cemeteries dedicated to nature or agriculture. They can be anywhere from 4' to 8' tall depending on the strength of the caster. Brush golems will be comprised of any local, dead plant material, which could include thorny stems, hemlock, wolvesbane, or even poison ivy if the caster is particularly mean-spirited. Brush golems are susceptible to fire if not treated with flame-retardant spells or materials before construction. Appearances: * "Sticks and Bones" Kenku Kenku are a race of intelligent, sentient, flightless birds. They are normally peaceful and isolationist, however they have been driven to act with hostility towards the Quarry Mages because of the desecration of the Heart of the Earth. Kenku are decent fighters, fighting in a two-weapon, finesse style, although some kenku fight as monks or have rogue or assassin abilities. Appearances * "Raging at the Heavens", including the NPC Calcarius Lizardfolk Lizardfolk are intelligent, reptilian humanoids. Lizardfolk live very close to nature, and are very skilled rangers and druids. They do not mingle with other races and are protective of their own territory, but will engage in trade if they are treated respectfully and fairly. A large tribe live within the Sapannuu Swamp. They've had peaceful relations with the humans of Kassithe for decades, even offering to train young humans in swampcraft. However, about 10 years ago the lizardfolk abruptly cut off contact. Those in training were returned to their home villages, and the lizardfolk retreated into their swamps. There have been sightings, but no formal contact, in that time. Desert lizardfolk are a different race. They come from the desert lands south of Perskebethi. They have tough, mottled, warty skin (more useful in the desert). Unlike the Sapannuu lizardfolk, these are far more belligerent and warriorlike. They act as brutal muscle for Perskebeth. Appearances: * "Bogged Down (Part One)" (regular lizardfolk) * "Dancing in the Streets" (desert lizardfolk) * "Escape from Poo Corner" (desert lizardfolk) * "Raging at the Heavens" (the NPC lizardfolk Selestak) Minotaurs Minotaurs are intelligent bull-men from the island of Chokrathi. Haughty, proud, intimidating, and xenophobic, minotaurs dominate the seas of Ter-Mith Bay. Most are traders, swapping various rare ores and gemstones from their island mines for various trade goods. Some few are pirates, sneaking in and out of hidden coves of The Rocks. Minotaurs tend to keep to themselves, allowing visitors to their island but only to the trading post at the port. Trespassers are dealt with severely. Additionally, minotaurs are very protective of their culture, and never trade artwork or statuary that contains the image of a minotaur. These minotaurs have statistics similar to those described in the Monster's Manual, however in this campaign they are a civilized race, with language, arts, culture, government, etc. They can have character classes. Appearances: * "Raging at the Heavens" (the NPC minotaur Bas no-Korfan) Mummy, Bog A bog mummy is a naturally-occurring undead creature found in swamps and similar environments. A bog mummy is formed when a strong-willed, sentient creature with a living link to the world (like a beloved spouse or child) is murdered in a swampy environment. The corpse has to contact both earth and water, but not be exposed to the air. The corpse begins to naturally mummify. Unless the spirit is released by a ritual, the spirit will remain with the body until it reaches a mummified state (taking 1-3 years), then it rises as a bog mummy. Bog mummies, unlike regular mummies, are resistant to fire due to their unnaturally moist state. Appearances: * "Bogged Down" parts 1, 2, and 3 Necrophidius Necrophidii are the animated bones of giant snakes, topped with a fanged skull. They are very stealthy; can perform a dance that will entrance any viewer, putting them into a trance; and their fangs carry a deadly poison. They are created by wizards as guardians for whoever will pay their exhorbitant fee. * "Sticks and Bones" Thri-Kreen The thri-kreen are a race of intelligent insectoids from the deep desert. Rarely seen, not much is known of their history, society, culture, or government. Occasionally, lone scouts are discovered, searching for new lands for their people to settle. Appearances: * "Raging at the Heavens" (the NPC thri-kreen Thuli) Back to Main Page